


My king, my brother, my heart.

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry for Jon/Robb</p>
            </blockquote>





	My king, my brother, my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://lordjonsnow.tumblr.com/post/80695715009/my-king-my-brother-my-heart/).

Like the currents of the narrow sea, strong and mighty;

Yet like the light breeze flitting through the red leaves of the heart tree, gentle and tender;

My love for you is as vast as the sky, as enduring and loyal as a direwolf;

And just as the stars belong in the dark night sky, and the sun in the bright blue yonder, so do I belong to you, my king, my brother, my heart.


End file.
